


sweet like honey

by feralpixiedreamgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mommy Kink, Natasha's beautiful thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpixiedreamgirl/pseuds/feralpixiedreamgirl
Summary: fast little thing i wrote after coming acrossthis poston tumblr. no beta, please let me live ;)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

> fast little thing i wrote after coming across [this post](https://hydras-white-wolf.tumblr.com/post/187942879229/peter-x-natasha-concept-thats-been-sitting-in-my) on tumblr. no beta, please let me live ;)

Her smell enveloped him, her strong thighs wrapped around his neck, pressing him down on the floor. The loud noise of their labored breathing was dampened by the thick gym mattresses. It felt like he could taste Natasha’s sweat in the back of his throat.

She had been fast, so much faster than he had anticipated, taking him down with her after only a few minutes of training.

“You’re already done? That’s disappointing Spider-boy,” she mocked him gently.

He felt redness creep up into his cheeks, not really because he was embarrassed about his defeat but much more about how close her crotch was to his face. Oh god, if he thought too much about how her pussy was basically resting on his throat he would die. If he’d bury his face “down there” would that be what she tasted like? Sour but still sweet? He must look like a tomato by now.

“You’re really strong, Miss Romanoff”, he belatedly said.

Natasha laughed. “I told you to use my first name, Pete. And a lifetime of training will do that to you.” She shrugged. “Wanna get up and try again?”

Yes, he would, he really would like to feel the impact of her body on him again, taking him over, forcing him onto the mattress. But if they would stand up now Natasha would probably see the surprise-boner tenting Peter’s tight gym shorts.

One of Natasha’s eyebrows rose up as Peter couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was feeling hot all over, internally cursing his dumb teenage hormones.

“Something wrong?” Peter turned his head to avoid having to look into her eyes, pressing his face against the fabric of Natasha’s pants instead. He was gonna die. “I’m so sorry, Mi- Natasha,” he announced into the spandex.

“What are you- Oh.” Natasha, being the intelligent woman she was, seemed to have finally put two and two together. Peter waited for swift justice, being choked to death by Natasha’s thighs – what a way to go.

Instead she asked: “Petey, do you have a present for me?”

Natasha’s voice had dropped by an octave. Peter jerked his head back to meet her gaze. She was staring back intently. 

There was no way she actually meant what he thought. … Right? She was so hot and experienced and all around brilliant and he was just … Peter.

His heart was pounding.

Natasha smiled.

She leaned back a bit without alleviating the grip of her legs and put a surprisingly gentle hand on his crotch.

“I asked if you had a present for me.” She firmly cupped his dick through his pants, making Peter audibly gasped in response.

When he at last managed to mumble an affirmative “mhm” he felt feeling very young and very, very stupid.

Natasha’s smile grew wider. “That’s so nice of you, baby.”

Peter’s dick noticeably jerked at the pet name. Oh god. The only sensible way to react to this situation was to hide his face in his hands.

Natasha didn’t seem to be dissuaded. “I’m gonna go unpack it then.” She slipped her hand under his boxer shorts and immediately gripped his hard cock in her hand.

Peter pointlessly tried to muffle his “hng” in the palm of his hands. Natasha chuckled amicably.

“Do you like that, baby?” Peter nodded.

“I can’t hear you, honey. Do you like it when- do you like it when mommy touches you like that?”

He shivered. How did she know he was … like that? He felt his boxer shorts dampen with pre-cum as he awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Yes. Yes, I like that,” he finally admitted in a raspy voice he didn’t recognize.

“Good boy.”

The praise made his heart swell, which in turn immediately made him feel like a complete idiot.

There was no time to dwell on his feelings of inadequacy though because Natasha started to move her experienced hand up and down his shaft, holding it in a tight grip.

He let his hands fall to the side and clutched the cover of the mattress on each side of him. Indignant little whimpers and moans formed and then fled his mouth but he was far from caring by now. When Natasha rubbed the tip of her index finger across the slit and then spread the sticky pre-cum across the head of his cock he could feel his toes curling.

Through blinking eyes he looked up to Natasha, noticing how her cheeks were flushed now, too. She bit her lower lip.

“You are so sweet for me”, she murmured while returning his look head-on.

She paused. Then: “You’re mommy’s big boy aren’t you?”

Peter couldn’t help but slightly buck up in her hand. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and then nodded again.

“Good,” she breathed out and then resumed stroking him inside his loose fitting pants, faster and harder this time, her fingers from time to time dancing over his scrotum.

His hands flew up and gripped Natasha’s beautiful legs, squeezing her flesh but simultaneously trying not to hurt her with his superior strength.

“Fuck, you are doing so good, baby”, Natasha sighed. “You make mommy so wet and you don’t even know.”

At that Peter began to helplessly thrust into her fist. He didn’t remember ever being so aroused in his life.

“That’s it, baby-boy, are you gonna come for mummy? Are you gonna come in mommy’s hand?”

Peter whined, his back an arch, tears forming and falling from the corner of his eyes as he came. Natasha didn’t stop jerking him until he had spilled every last drop of his cum on his belly, Natasha’s knuckles, the inside of his boxer shorts.

Peter huffed and gasped, keeping his eyes closed.

After a moment he felt Natasha’s hand gently letting go and retreating. She lifted herself up from his neck and chest, probably to give himself space to get his breathing back under control. He already missed the pressure, the strength of her strained muscles against the skin of his fragile throat.

When he dared to open his eyes she was smiling again. She looked strangely pleased with him.

Something warm and comforting flooded his chest.

“You have no idea how sweet you are, Petey”, she said, softly, then bend down and pressed a kiss, just as soft, against the corner of his mouth.

She wiped the back of her hand on the site of her pant leg, unbothered, and then shrugged as she wriggled her fingers. They still seemed to be slightly sticky.

“Oh, it’s fine”, she added at Peter’s facial expression – probably a mixture of disgust and embarrassment.

She held the tip of her index finger to her mouth and licked it. “See? Sweet as honey.”

Peter’s blush was back with a vengeance. Natasha just laughed and finally got up.

“Same time next week?”

“I- Yes. Same time, yes. Okay”, he hurried to answer.

She held out his clean hand to him and helped him get up too, but then proceeded to pull him close to whisper in his ear: “If you behave yourself, spider-boy, maybe mommy is gonna go and sit on your face.”

Peter choked on his spit.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me [on tumblr](http://feral-pixiedreamgirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
